In recent years, work efficiency is improved by using a portable information terminal in a maintenance work of apparatuses or facilities. According to such a portable information terminal, a worker takes in work information into the portable information terminal in advance. This makes it possible for the worker to obtain necessary information by displaying the work information on a screen during the work.
However, the worker is required to work while watching the screen with the portable information terminal in his or her hand. The work becomes complicated in such a state. The work efficiency may actually be lowered. Therefore, a work supporting apparatus capable of providing the worker with information without picking up the portable information terminal has been proposed.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a work supporting apparatus that uses a head-mounted type display called as a head mounted display and provides a worker with information regarding a work. By using such a head mounted display, the worker is not required to hold the portable information terminal in his or her hand, and this makes it possible to implement the work efficiently.
Further, Patent Document 1 also discloses a work supporting apparatus that includes a visible light photographing unit and an infrared photographing unit; displays a visible ray image photographed by the visible light photographing unit and an infrared ray image photographed by the infrared photographing unit on the head mounted display; detects a component around which temperature is abnormal from components detected from the visible ray image and a temperature distribution image obtained from the infrared ray image;
and notifies the worker of the abnormality through the head mounted display.